


Broken Again

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko finds Rika dead and is quick to find a culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Again

"Rika..." Satoko said weakly, dropping down to her knees as she saw her dead friend. "Rika!" she shouted shrilly, not caring about the mass of blood seeping onto her as she hugged onto Rika's corpse. Rika, though still somewhat warm, was unmistakably dead, and beyond saving. Satoko sobbed as she hugged Rika, the closest remaining thing to family that she had left.

Who could have done this to her, and why? These questions seemed only a whisper surrounded by Satoko's overwhelming grief. The thought of how she was now completely alone, and would no longer have Rika's company, to talk to, to laugh with, or even just to have her presence around at night, comforting her even in silence. Satoko held on tighter, remembering these times. Her cries quieted down, and she almost thought she could hear "I'm sorry." being whispered out from the silence. Perhaps from Rika, perhaps from her absent killer, perhaps only in Satoko's mind, she didn't really know.

Satoko finally fell out of the shock enough to move, and reached up to Rika's face, staring into her unblinking eyes. There was really nothing there. Satoko closed Rika's eyes for her, then looked at Rika's face, now further smeared in blood. Satoko looked at her hands, realizing she'd left these smudges herself. She wiped the blood off of her hands before leaning down to Rika for one more time. "Good-bye," Satoko whispered as she kissed Rika on her clean forehead.

"Satoko," Satoko heard a firm, icy voice call her name. She gasped, looked up, and saw Mion- no, Shion. Why was she here? Why would she be near the site of Rika's death? She couldn't be responsible. Shion was her friend, and as she understood it, her brother's confidant. She wasn't the kind of person to do something like this. But still, she looked so malicious standing above her at that moment. "What have you done?" Shion finally asked, after several moments of silence.

Satoko looked at herself, realizing she was covered in Rika's blood. It would be suspicious perhaps, to a person who didn't know her. But Shion knew her well enough to know she'd also do nothing like this. Not to Rika.

"You awful girl," Shion began. "Why would you do something like this? Wasn't she your best friend?" Of course she was, Satoko thought. Everyone knew that, and everyone would know that she'd had nothing to do with this. Satoko waited for Shion to correct her initial conclusion. But Shion only continued to look coldly her way. "Your parents and Satoshi weren't enough? Why does everyone have to die, just for being near you?"

Her parents... And Satoshi. Satoshi was also beginning to be close to Shion. Could be that Shion was talking about herself? Could Shion have to kill anyone that became close to her for some strange reason, maybe for some Sonozaki conspiracy? But Rika was also very high ranking in Hinamizawa. And Shion wasn't, exactly. Could she have killed Rika out of some jealousy over Rika's own acceptance into the community, while Shion was sent away?

Satoko shook her head sadly. She'd been so used to being shunned while Rika was revered, but she'd never think of hurting Rika in any way. But who would believe her over even a rejected member of the Sonozaki clan? If this was a game that Shion was playing, she was sure to win. "Keep away," Satoko shouted, though her voice still cracked with weakness.

"Why?" Shion now shouted, fury present in her expression. "Was she paying attention to someone else? Did she reject your sick kind of love? Or did she just want her own life, away from your choking presence? You couldn't stand that, could you?" Shion accused.

"That's wrong," Satoko insisted. She was fairly sure that Rika hadn't been aware of her feelings... But had she still been holding Rika back with them somehow? Did Rika feel held back in some way by Satoko's friendship? Did she share this with Shion before she had died? But why would she share anything with her killer?

No, Shion was just trying to plant the idea of guilt in her mind. "That's wrong!" she shouted, now standing up, inadvertently flinging blood at Shion. "It's true I'm a terrible person, but I wouldn't hurt Rika like this! You... You..." Satoko stopped, seeing Shion was distracted, now looking down at the blood splatters now on her clothing. Satoko also noticed her mistake, and began to see anger boiling in Shion's eyes. "Stay... Stay away!" she shouted, beginning to run, but starting to trip over her own feet, slipping a little on the blood and hard floor mixture.

Satoko looked up at Shion, who had followed her, fear filling her as they locked gazes. She knew Shion's devious intentions. "No.. No!" Satoko shouted. But no one would hear her, she was alone with the killer. As a last resort, Satoko lashed out at the older girl, desperately trying to protect herself. She realized too late that moving closer to Shion was a mistake. Satoko was quickly thrown to the ground, her sight sharply darkening in a cloud of pain.


End file.
